


Waste Not

by Finale



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am a bad person, I forgot to update tags, M/M, Multi, Okay Not Really, Other, hal gets himself into situations with villains, just noticed that, so added the tags for chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes attempts to flirt your way to freedom work.</p><p>Sometimes they end in threesomes with two villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hal…does not always make the best choices. He knows this. He accepts this. He…

“Oh god,” he groans, train of thought lost as four insistent fingers press against his prostate. “Fuck, Sinestro, please…”

He tugs desperately at glowing yellow chains that hold his arms over his head and were seemingly attached to the ceiling. He whines as he feels a warning nip against his shoulder from Sinestro, a reminder to not struggle. His whine grows louder from a gentle smack to his thigh and his brown eyes open to meet smirking blue. 

“Thought you’d promised to be good, if you wanted to be let go,” Luthor all but purrs, fingers brushing against Hal’s straining cock. “Wriggling like that isn’t being good.”

“Fuck, please, one of you just fuck me already?” Hal pleads. “I’m stretched enough.” 

“Or you want to feel it when we let you go,” Sinestro taunts, “still feel like you’re being split apart on our cocks. What do you think Lex, should we fuck him?”

“Hmmm, I think if he wants it he should. Make it so when he gets back to the Justice League, not only is he dripping with our cum, but also still knowing what it was like to be fucked by us,” Luthor grins, showing deceptive strength as he angles Hal’s hips to a more favorable position. “Would you like the honors?”

Hal whines as Sinestro sinks into his ass, hands clawing at the air, trying to ground himself. Fuck, he felt full, and knew the feeling was only going to get better. Luthor kisses against his throat, and oh god, he’s not going to be able to walk out of the bed, Hal realizes faintly as Luthor, slowly, patiently, slides into him, cock dripping with lube and precum. 

“I can see now why you can’t bring yourself to kill him,” Luthor pants, hands tight on Hal’s thighs. 

“It would be such a waste of a beautiful body,” Sinestro agrees, wrapping a calloused hand around Hal’s straining dick. “Such a waste.” 

“So lets not waste him.”


	2. Hal Jordan/Sinestro/Black Adam

Hal whines into a thigh, clawing at silk sheets as three fingers press deep inside him. A familiar chuckle comes from behind him, mixing with the lower chuckle of the man in front of him. Hal looks pleadingly over shoulder at Sinestro, even as a large hand runs soothingly through his hair. 

He pants up at Black Adam, brown eyes blown out in lust and warm tan skin damp with sweat. The Kahndaq dictator rubs his thumb along Hal’s bottom lip, his pink tongue darting out to touch Black Adam’s thumb, sucking on it as he presses the digit into Hal’s mouth. He all but growls at that way Hal sucks at it, imitating what he would do if he had something else in his mouth. 

“Thaal, I think you’ve stretched him enough. He needs to be fucked.” 

“You’re correct,” the Korugarian agrees, pulling his fingers out Hal’s ass. “He really does need a good, hard fuck.”

Sinestro pulls Hal’s hips up as he sinks into him, even as Hal’s mouth starts to cover Adam’s cock. The other man groans as he hits the back of Hal’s throat, and then chokes as he fells Hal draw his cock in further, the brunet giving him a smug look. Pale pink lips are swollen obscenely around him, and even with how smug the hero looks, he can’t mind. 

“I see why you can’t let him go,” Adam grunts, thrusting slightly against Hal’s face. “More impressive is the fact you’re willing to share.”

“Hal is much too pretty to keep to myself. Much more fun to share him, especially since at the end of it he knows he’s still mine and will always come back to me.” 

Sinestro kisses Hal’s shoulder almost mockingly, mouth covering an old scar made by Sinestro’s teeth. 

“You will always be mine Hal,” Sinestro hisses into Hal’s ear, listening to the man moan around Adam’s cock. “Mine, even when I share you.”


End file.
